After Filming (A Philisnotonfire Fanfic!)
by XxAlisaCrystalxX
Summary: What exactly do Dan Howell and Phil Lester get up to after the Camera's turn off? (Obviously, this is not what they do... maybe... :3) Warning: Does contain Smut!


**After Filming... (PHAN FANFICATION)**

And click.

"Sweet. Another video done recording. Now just need to edit it... oh no... PHIL!" The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy called for his best friend, sitting in his favorite chair. "Yeah?" "Can you come in for a second?" The male asked, body facing the direction of where the door was, hoping for his friend to agree. "Dan. I am not falling for that again..." The voice replied with a slightly irritated tone. Dan immediately laughed at his friend's comment, remembering each time he would scare Phil so easily. Phil would try to get revenge but failed miserably. "I'm not scaring you! I just need some help with something!" After his laughing, Dan yelled out, in still hope. He heard a loud sigh, followed by a "fine" from the other male. Dan almost jumped in cheer but remained in his seat, as he felt too sucked into the comfort. Footsteps approached the open door and then the black haired, blue eyed male stood. His face was that of slight irritation, but could be easily ignored by the way his eyes were a bit wider and shinning. Dan seemed to get this a lot from Phil. His eyes would dilate whenever he looked at him. Then again, Phil always had his eyes wide. "What is it, Dan? Do you need me to help you edit your video... again?" Dan nodded, attempting to do the puppy eyes at Dan, which he wasn't good at all. The look he actually gave off was a more sensual kind, in which Phil began to blush a little, but mostly unnoticed. "Please?" Phil sighed, and with a roll of his diamond blue eyes, he approached the boy. Grabbing the camera from his hands and hurrying over to Dan's laptop. Where they got to work.

When they had fully completed editing the video and uploaded it to the internet to see, it was almost dinner. "Man... making video's is EXHAUSTING!" Dan complained as he usually would, in which he received a roll of the eyes from Phil. "Right... anyway. I am gonna order some pizza. You seem too EXHAUSTED to help me make something..." Phil placed Dan's laptop down, and stood from the edge of his bed. But, Dan had other ideas. He grabbed Phil's wrist and pulled him onto his chest. "Wah?!" The confused Phil allowed himself to get pulled, only to soon realise that he was actually lying against Dan, who kind of looked tired. Like... REALLY. Dan watched Phil's every move, stroking his hair softly. "Lie with me a bit..." Dan whispered softly, and pulled Phil up more, where now they were face to face. Phil's eyes widened a bit once Dan stared him dead in the eyes. Phil was beginning to get lost in his chocolate eyes, blushing a deeper shade of pink. "You know... you really do look cute..." Dan complimented, raising a hand to cup the side of Phil's face. Phil couldn't reply... and he didn't really want to. He thought that saying something might end this peaceful and sweet moment with each other. They haven't been able to do this much mostly because of things they had to do. Plus, they have to be working around on their new gaming Channel too with Dilmas ending, so they really don't get much time to themselves. Dan also spends most of his everyday life surfing the waves of the internet. Phil doesn't mind. It just means that he cherishs the moments they have together more.

"Dan. I need to start making dinner" Phil mumbled, but sighed as the warmth of Dan began to climb up his cold body. "Haha. Just a few more, alright?" Dan looked down at the blue-eyed male with a soft smile itching at his lips. Phil was immediately lost again in his eyes and just nodded, resting his head against the man's chest again. He heard the beating of his heart, and blushed. It was beating so fast. They remained silent for a few moments, until Phil noticed that it was going way too long by the amount of time they were there and but also by the rumbling of his stomach. Dan laughed and allowed Phil to pull away from the male's grasp. Phil giggled a bit before walking out the door and grabbing his phone from his bed in the other room. Dialing their favorite pizza place and putting in an order. "We will be there in 15 minutes. Happy new Years" the woman on the other line cheered happily, in which Phil smiled and nodded. "Happy new Years" he simply replied with before pulling the phone from his ear and hanging up. As he turned around to return to his dear friend, the brown-haired male had snuck up on him and was able to scare him. Phil jumped at seeing the male, and released a loud gasp. Dan began laughing as Phil covered his mouth, turning away from the male. "DAMNIT DAN! I HATE YOU!" The male just kept laughing. Phil began playfully hitting him. Of course he didn't actually hate him... quite the opposite of that. Eventually, Dan stopped and wiped the tear of joy from his eyes. "Oh. Sorry, Philip" Dan teased. Phil just punched him again. "You are a horrible person..." Phil muttered, which he received a giggle.

The two males made their way to their bed – meaning Phil's bed- where they lied down beside each other, enjoying the silence. Dan slipped his hand into Phil's, which made the black-haired male blush. "Phil... we should go out a bit." Phil looked over, a bit surprised and confused. Dan was never the outgoing type unless he wanted to do some shopping or go to special events. Dan much appreciated staying indoors surfing the internet than going outside. "But... wouldn't you rather stay back at home?" Phil asked, disbelief found in his voice. Dan laughed at his tone. "Yeah.. but maybe going out sometimes wouldn't hurt" he winked down at the male. "Uh well... where will we go?" Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's up to you..." Dan decided to lean on his shoulder to stare at the male beside him. His eyes piercing Phil's. He blushed and adverted his eyes away almost immediately. "You're so cute..." Dan mumbled. Phil replied with a soft push and a giggle. "I hate you..." Phil was blushing a deep red now, and Dan could see it. He laughed a bit, then took Phil's body into a warm tight embrace. His hand held the back of his head and pressed it against his chest. "Dan..?" "Phil... it has been awhile... since we had last..."

Phil's eyes widened as he knew what exactly the male was referring to. It had indeed been awhile, but Phil always feared that Dan would leave a lovebite in a place where he can't hide it well like those many years ago. It was the first time they did it, and to be caught having a lovebite is not good. The fangirls were getting too close to their secret. They weren't ready to admit that they do these type of things either... just not yet. "Dan... but our pizza could come any minute..." Phil commented, feeling himself going red and warm. Dan noticed and laughed softly. "Oh come on! You are just embarrassed is all" Dan teased with a smile, and his eyes narrowed, focusing on the male pressed against him. "W-well m-m-ma-maybe we c-can d-do i-i-it when we f-finished eating..." Phil suggested in shutters, his hand softly touching at Dan's shoulders, with his fingers barely gripping at his cloth. "Hm... You are no fun whatsoever" Dan complained, retreating his hand away from Phil's head. The blue-eyed male looked up and smiled. "Haha" Phil giggled a bit and leaned up a bit, lightly planting a quick but sweet kiss on Dan's lips. Dan was almost taken aback. Almost.

The two lied there for a bit until they heard their doorbell ring. Phil smiled, kissed Dan once again and got up, grabbing his wallet on the way out of his room. He rushed to the door and opened it, to be greeted with a cheery blond woman, holding two boxes of pizza as well as having a bag of Pepsi and a packet of fries. Phil paid and got the pizza and bag off the woman. "Have a great night!" She cheered with a large smile, then waved before walking off back to her car probably. Phil carried the food over to the coffee table in their lounge and saw Dan already had an anime on. Phil began to set up a bit before joining Dan beside him. "Now, let's eat!" Phil cheered, wailing his arms up in the air. Dan gave Phil a weird look as he usually did, then began laughing at Phil's sillyness. Phil smiled and began to dig in. Dan had wrapped a single arm around Phil's shoulder as they watched the show playing on the screen and ate pizza. Eventually, they were filled up with the goodness of ordered pizza and sighed in relief. "Oh Pizza. What a masterpiece..." Dan sighed in awe. Phil laughed and grabbed the leftover pizza, getting up and making his way to the kitchen, where he put the whole box into the fridge for later. Phil returned to the lounge and noticed quickly... Dan was not there. In fact, the T.V was turned off and the lights had been dimmed down. Phil stood, confused for a moment until he remembered around minutes or hours ago.

He sighed: "Dan. Another one? Really? Come on! At this point, you are gonna give me a heartattack! Unless, you are KIRA!" Phil mentally laughed at himself at the reference, but then in a split second became serious again. He looked around in the dimmed down room, until he was eruptly stopped. Arms seemed to have snaked around his waist and a chin pressed up close to the part where his neck and shoulder connect. Phil almost got a little fright and jumped, but the male holding him back refused to let him go free. "Dan..?" Phil looked behind him and saw Dan resting on his shoulder, smiling and relaxed, eyes closed. "What... are you doing...?" Phil asked, before Dan grabbed Phil's face and pressed their lips together. Phil groaned at the sudden contact, but grew into the kiss. Dan began stroking Phil's stomach, hands going under the male's shirt. Phil gasped and released from the male's kiss. "Ugh... Dan..." he groaned, his body growing weak with every touch Dan inflicted on him. The brown-haired male pressed his lips against Phil's neck and began nibbling and sucking at the flesh there. "W-Wait! I won't be able to hide it...!" Phil warned in shutters and gasps for air, but still Dan refused to listen. Only to continue his job sucking and teasing at Phil's pale skin. Dan's hand rose up to play with Phil's already hard nipple, teasing him by rolling his fingers over it.

"Aha... Ugh... Aha!" Phil groaned, leaning his head back against Dan's shoulder, enjoying the pleasure he was given. "Dan... the curtains... they can see us..." Phil noted, eye opened and looking at all the opened curtains. Dan just laughed and pulled from the blue-eyed male's neck, smiling as he saw the bright red mark. "What... do you want to continue this in your _bedroom_." Dan whispered in his sensual tone, which sent a chill to run down Phil's skin. Dan stopped teasing him with his fingers, just waiting for his lover's response. Phil was blushing so deep red, and his breathing was unleveled. "Not here... They will see us..." That was the only thing Phil could muster as he was too embarrassed to say anything more than that. "I love you, Phil..." Dan removed his arms away from Phil and just grabbed his hand, where they walked to Phil's bedroom, Dan almost rushing. As they got into the room, Dan turned and pressed the male up against the door, closing it in the process. Where he hurriedly pressed his lips against the male's. Phil was surprised but soon grew into the kiss again. The kiss began intense and formed into a whole make-out session. Dan made Phil gasp by rubbing his hand against his sides, then slipped his tongue in. The blue-eyed male opened one eye, and saw that Dan was staring back, watching the every emotion flowing through.

They released to breathe. "Dan..I-" Phil was eruptly interrupted by Dan. Their kiss grew more intense and hot. Dan began unbuttoning Phil's shirt down before completely done. He pulled away for a second to pull the piece of material off his love then pressed into him again, lips connecting. Phil gripped at Dan's shoulders especially his shirt, in hint that he wanted it off. However, the brown-eyed male refused, instead, he moved his face into the crook of Phil's neck and began to suck and bite. Phil gasped, hitting his head against the door behind him. He wrapped an arm around Dan and loosely held onto the frabic of his shirt. "Dan... Ahah..." Phil groaned. Dan began to stroke up and down Phil's legs, sucking harder on the piece of skin. Phil's grip tightened. "D-Daniel.." The brown-haired male smiled against his lover's neck then pulled away, his lips widening with delight when his eyes saw the bright red mark. "This is my proof that you are mine... no one elses..." Dan looked up at his love, and saw the blue eyes looking back. The male nodded, leveling his breathing. "Dan... I love you..." The brown-eyed male smiled and pressed his lips sweetly against the other.

After their sweet kiss, Dan pulled his shirt from his body and put his hands on Phil's waist. The blue-eyed male groaned softly then wrapped his arms around the males, then wrapping his legs around Dan's waist. The brown-eyed male began to carry him over to the bed, where he dropped him. Phil looked up and bit his lip, watching Dan crawl over him and joining their lips together, the male rubbing his waist against the boy under him. Phil stroked up and down the male's back. Their lips pulled apart, and their eyes watched each other. Dan began kissing down Phil's body, first at his neck, then his collarbonr, chest, belly a few times and finally where his jeans sat at. Phil watched, a large red blush spread across his face. Dan kissed his waist a little bit before undoing the male's belt. When done, he threw it away, and kissed his belly again, before unzipping his jeans and pulling it down. He laughed a litlle after noticing that the male was a bit hard. "No good, Phil. You are already hard..." Dan teased. Phil just blushed deeply, adverting his gaze off somewhere else. The brown-haired male smiled then kissed his lover's belly again, making it long before pulling down Phil's undergarments. "Dan..." he silently said, raising his arms to sit on his forehead. His eyes threatening to watch Dan pleasure him.

The male leaned down and let his tongue climb up the standing member before him, in which he received a loud gasp from his love. He poked at it, before pulling it down a bit to where his mouth was and pushed his mouth over the top. Phil gasped and bit down on his wrist, back arching. "Ugh!" He groaned loudly that echoed in the closed up room. The male below him grinned evilly and continued to suck and pleasure his lover. Phil's head moved to the side, eyes squeezed together. His hips were threatening to start thrusting up into Dan's mouth. "Is this good, Philip..?" The male nodded, blushing furiously. "Y-Yes. S-S-SO GOOD..." He groaned, hitting his head back against the bed behind him and releasing a gasp from his lips. Dan continued to pleasure him, bobbing his head and moving it in different angles. However, that familiar feeling came running up Phil's body and it made him twitch. "D-Dan... I-I'm c-c-close..." Phil warned, his fingers burying themselves into his lover's hair and gripping at it as the feeling grew. Dan just looked up seductively, before continuing at a faster pace. Phil cringed and gasped louder, knowing that it was about to release. He pulled at Dan's hair to warn him, but the brown-haired male would not pay any attention. "Ugh... Dan. L-Le- Dan! D-DAN!" And at that instant, he release his essence into Dan's mouth. He twitched as he released each time before it decided to calm a bit. His hips dropped and his body feeling weak.

Dan slowly pulled his mouth off Phil and licked his fingers and lips. "EH! DON'T LICK IT!" Phil protested with a blush so evidently found on his face, his arms wailing around. Dan grabbed ahold and grew closer to Phil, pressing his lips against the other and sharing a lustful and passionate kiss. Phil grew into it, wrapping his arms around the male's shoulder, and his nails digging into his skin. Their tongue against tongue action got intense. Dan began stroking his hands up and down Phil's exposed body, teasing him at the nipples and lower region. The blue-eyed male grew slightly frustrated, and so his free hand trailed down Dan's body and to his jeans, slapping his ass. He received a gasp, which made a smile form. "Oh Dan..." Phil whispered in the male's ear teasingly. "Hehe. Philip..." Their lips joined again, as if yearning for each other's kiss. Yearning for each other's touch. Dan pulled away for a few seconds, pulling off his skinny jeans off then leaning back down to make out with his love again. Phil began to sink his hands under Dan's undergarment, squeezing at his arse. Dan took this hint, pulling off his undergarment to completely expose himself to his love. However, Phil frowned slightly. He actually noticed the cuts on Dan's stomach and a bit on his thighs. (Okay, I know this would not be true or have not been proven, but mostly untrue. I am just putting this in to make Phil a bit more of an impact of Dan's life, as he already has been)

Phil, got up on his knees, and put his lips on each scar, treating his body with care. Dan blushed deep at this affection, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Phil kissed every cut that was there before taking his love's hand and kissing his palm. "Phil..." Dan mumbled. Phil's eyes looked up at his love, eyes shining bright. "Dan... I want you to do it to me tonight..." he whispered kindly, joining their hands together and focusing on it. Dan begins to blush deeper, but begins to smile at his love's word. He slowly and gently lied him down, pressing his face against his neck and leaving soft kisses. Phil softly gasped, gripping his lover's hand. Dan was gentle to his love, treating him with kindness and care, something he wouldn't usually do. "Phil... I love you..." Dan mumbled after kissing his love's thigh, and Phil smiled, blushing. "I love you too, Dan..." The male smiled, and quickly kissed Phil, before beginning to prepare him. Grabbing the bottle of lubricant hidden deep in the nightstand. Pouring some on Dan's fingers, he began to prepare him partner.

His finger gently slipped into Phil's entrance, which earned him a gasp. "It's okay..." Dan comforted, pushing his finger in and out, up, down and around. There seemed to be shivers running up and down Phil's skin, so Dan stroked up and down his lover's thigh. Phil, raised his arms up to his face , softly gasping and feeling butterflies fly around in his stomach. Dan next slipped in a second finger, which he got a louder gasp and Phil's back arching. The male pushed his fingers in and out, even scisscoring it. "Oh! Mmh..." Phil mumbled, twitching slightly from the entrance. Dan laughed, and licked his love's member just to tease him, which he earned a moan, and more twitching. "Ugh! Dan... you i-i-id-idiot.. mmh..." The male smiled at Phil's reaction, but continued to prepare him, fastening his movement. Soon enough, he added a third and four finger. Phil was shaking completely at the actions happening towards him, moaning out loud. He bit his lip, hoping that their neighbours could not hear them doing this stuff.. well techically, it was revenge since they do the same, BUT AT LEAST DAN AND PHIL HAD SOME RESPECT! As Dan knew Phil was ready, he pulled out his hand and began preparing himself, making his member slippery and nice for his partner to enjoy. Phil looked up and noticed Dan was done with this, and leaned up using support from his arms, connecting their lips.

Their kiss was passionate and lustful, Phil showing as much compassion as he could, Dan doing the same. As their lips left, they stared deep into each other's eyes. "You have pretty eyes..." Phil complimented, reaching his hand up to stoke Dan's face, where his eyes softened. The male smiled in reply, kissing the top of Phil's head and guided him down. He lifted his legs up with the use of his shoulders. One hand was held around his member to guide it into the entrance. His eyes never left Phil, so focused into the innocence, that butterflies began to fly in his stomach, his skin shivering a bit. Phil released a slight sigh as he felt a bit of Dan entering, reaching out to wrap his arms around the male. His eyes began to squeeze together tightly as the male entered him more. Then eventually, he entered the whole way. Phil released a loud gasp, his nails digging deep into the male's skin. "Phil..." Dan mumbled, kissing his love's cheek and neck, just trying to pleasure his love until he got use to it. Phil looked as though he was slightly in pain, but all around loved the fact that the one he cared for so was there with him... joined with him. It was true that they hadn't been with anyone else for awhile, mainly because they had each other. Dan always wanted Phil to himself since he didn't have anyone else. He hadn't had a best friend until he met Phil, just someone he watched on Youtube. Dan sometimes thinks: what would have happened if they never had met? Dan would be so lonely. There would no youtube channel. Phil might have met a nice girl and eventually settled down with her. They would never knew each other. Dan would just another person studying to be in lawyer... maybe even something else. Really, Phil changed him, even if he wouldn't admit it himself.

"Phil... I am going to move" Phil nodded, eyes still squeezed together tightly. Dan just took his hand, comforting him. "Please.. open your eyes... I want to see you..." Boy... that was sort of cheesy, eh? Phil only blushed more and shook his head, feeling too embarrassed to look up at him. "I-I can't..." he mumbled, which made Dan smile. He leaned down and kissed his love, before pulling out and pushing back in. Phil gasped, gripping more tightly around Dan's body. "Phil... loosen up... you are so tight..." Dan complained, pushing himself in again at a slow but gentle pace. Phil moaned, blushing deeper. He couldn't reply as familiar lost feelings were coming to him once agaun. It was feeling way too good... he couldn't explain how good it felt for him. Phil seemed to moan everytime Dan pushed inside of him, but however his companion would only gasp and slightly twitch. "Ah...Aha... Daniel..." Phil moaned, burying his face into Dan's shoulder as he had lowered him down, rising his legs up higher. "Phil... I am gonna... go faster..." he warned, doing as he said. Moans seemed to be pouring from Phil's mouth like a waterfall. "S-Stop... they wo-would h-hear us..." Phil reminded Dan, but that didn't stop his lover. Dan wanted to hear the blue-eyed male's moans radiating louder and louder. Stronger with each push. His grip tightening. He wanted all this from his Phil, and what the male was delivering was statisfying him enough... but Dan was greedy. He wanted more. More.

Dan quickly pulled out, leaving Phil confused and opening his eyes up, which made Dan sigh in awe. He grabbed the male's body and turned him around, his chest burying itself into the sheets. Dan pushed himself to the entrance that was sticking out which Phil replied with a loud sigh and moan. As Dan thrusted his member into him, Phil began to grip at the sheets under him, biting down at his arm. The pleasure was overbearing, making his whole body turn into a hot flame. He was burning so much. The room also followed suit as it began to get hot and clouded, but that didn't stop Dan. He kept thrusting himself into the male. Soon enough, Dan did a reach around, grabbing a hold of Phil's member, which earned him a moan. He began playing with his member, enjoying the sounds he was getting in response. His member was leaking onto the bedsheets... They would need to change them later on. "D-Dan.. ugh!" Phil arched his back up against Dan's chest, moving his hand down to join with Dan, helping him. The male evilly grinned, leaning over to bite and suck at the shoulder so close to him. It was beginning to get intense, Dan knowing that he could not stop himself, and Phil unable to even try. The two knew they were coming way too close, and they knew it by the feeling. So fucking close. "D-Dan... I... I-I am gonna come..." Phil moaned, his voice growing weak from the intensity. Dan replied with a gasp: "Y-Yes.. m-m-me too..." Dan bit on his lip as he would, fastening his thrusting as well as the movement of his hand latched on Phil's member. "Mmmh... D-D-Da-Ah-Ah-AHA-UGH!" His back arched more and his face buried itself into the pillows, a white warm liquid ejacting from his member. He twitched and released a shuddered moan, before feeling his legs grow weak. His head moved to the side so that he could breathe properly. Dan began to finish off by thrusting deep into his love, feeling his moment coming. Quickly pulling out, he released all out on the entrance, gasping.

Dan twitched slightly, watching his love fall onto the bed. He soon followed, falling on top of Phil and breathing heavily, the both trying to level their breaths. "D-Dan.." Phil gasped, feeling himself grow weak. The brown-haired male smiled and rolled off his darling, taking him up into his arms. "D-Did you l-like that...?" Dan was slightly embarrassed at asking the question, but cared deeply for his innocent little lion. Phil just snickered a bit, his eyes shut from the intensity. He was mostly tired and felt like he would fall alseep at any moment under the care of Dan. "Y-Yes... I did..." Dan sighed in relief, putting a hand in his love's hair and feeling his soft hair. "That's good..." They began to relax their muscles, feeling closer to slumber until Phil spoke up something. "I would like to go out with you, Dan. Maybe just us... without the camera..." he replied, which left a smile on Dan's face. His hold on his love tightened, feeling somewhat protective of him, but not exactly what of. "That's good..." The two fell into a deep slumber, under each other's warmth. A wide and pleased smile formed on Phil's face, letting a few words escape his lips before falling into deep sleep.

"_Dan... I love you so much"_

"_I love you too... Phil"_

END!


End file.
